Cat and Mouse
by TwistedRaver
Summary: I am selfish. I was undoubtfully selfish.


**Ti****tle:** Cat and Mouse  
**Summary:** I am selfish. I was undoubtedly selfish.  
**Paring:** Implied DeiXOc

**Author's Note:** Well this is on the dark side and it does contain character death. Reason I wrote this is because I was in a pretty bad mood and I wanted to show the serious side to my writing. I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Dying for the one you love is a sick idea of romance. Anyone who finds that romantic never had to experience a love one giving their life for you. Getting into a fight knowing damn well that they weren't going to make it. Just to show how much they love you.

_I would die for you...That's how much I love you Kimiko._

I didn't believe him. In fact I thought it was just something that he said because what girl wouldn't want to hear the guy she loves say that. It makes her smile and shake her head.

_I'm not worthy of that much love, Deidara._

And it's true. I'm not worthy of that love, because I did not take it serious. I wrote it off as just another saying that people say. How stupid I was. How incredible stupid!

And just like always...He did it. He proved me wrong, but I really wish...I wish more than anything that he would have let me be right for once. Just once.

_Run Kimiko._

Men fear angry ex-girlfriends. I fear angry ex-boyfriends. That gun was pointed at me. That single bullet was meant for me, and Deidara know that. That's why he tells me to run, but I don't. I stand there in fear because I'm a coward.

The gun is raised. Pointed at my head. And that's when Deidara grabs the gun. He knows how dangerous that is, but he doesn't care. I just want it all the end.

_Stop!_

I got my wish. The gun went off and Deidara falls to the ground. And the ex runs gun still in hand. Scared shitless. As I am as I stared at the body before me. It takes me a moment before I fall to ground next to him pulling his head into my lap trying to put pressure to the wound in his abdomen. My other hand runs through his silky blond hair and I can't help but cry.

_Why, Deidara? Why would you do something like that?!_

He looks at me with those light blue eyes which seem to get lighter and lighter as he stares up at me.

_I told you I'd die for you, un._

He smiles and I cry harder now. Something I rarely did.

_You're going to be ok. Promise me!_

He laughes and even though it causes him pain. I can see it. And his blood is starting to get all over me, but I don't care.

_You know...That's not true...No promises, un._

That's when I scream for help...I should have done it sooner. I was that chick in the movies that everyone hates. Always taking too long. Someone finally heard my pleas and called for help and called for help.

_You...You said you would die for me...But you must live for me. _

I'm getting desperate and he knows it. He smiles as they place him in to the ambulance. I ride with him all the way to the hospital. Before going into the ER he looks at me.

_I've had...all I've ever wanted, un...I hope you...Have too..._

I stare off as they wheel him away from me. As I waited in the waiting room nurses tried to get me to clean off, but I simply wouldn't go. And it wasn't hard for the doctors to spot me.

_I'm sorry...He didn't make it..._

He tells me he's sorry. But it's just a phrase to show sympathy. There's no real meaning behind it.

I don't say anything at first. I can't grasp this entirely. I want to scream. I want to punch something. I want to turn back time. But I don't want to cry.

Weeks passed and I've washed my hands raw...I can still feel the blood on my skin even though I know there's nothing there.

Months passed and I can't bare myself to look anyone in the eyes or talk to them about what happened. The ex was sent to jail with a life time sentence. But I wasn't happy. No emotions ever appeared on my face since that night.

A year passed and I stare at myself in the mirror unsatisfied with life while an empty bottle of sleeping pills lie on the floor by my feet. As my eyes and body start to droop I realize how self I am. _I am selfish._ I was undoubtedly selfish. But yet...So unselfish. Because I would die for you.

* * *

**Meh, what did you think? Hopefully I'll write something a little more joyful soon. **

**Sincerly,****  
****TwilightRaver **


End file.
